Yandere Kurobasu ni Youkoso!
by ckckckck29
Summary: Kehidupanmu bisa berubah hanya karena satu orang saja, apalagi kalau dia memiliki kelainan mental dan sangat mencintaimu... Chapter 1: Takao.


**Disclaimer: Kurobas punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei…**

**Rating: M, tapi untuk chapter ini masih T~**

**Read at your own risk O_o**

**Title: Yandere Kurobasu ni Youkoso!**

**Chapter 1: 'Takao'**

"Midorima-kun, anu... Sejak dulu aku menyukaimu..."

Gadis yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya kepada Midorima itu adalah teman sekelasnya yang bernama Shiromiya Saki. Dia gadis yang agak tenang dan dewasa, wajahnya memancarkan kecantikan ala wanita jepang, dan di rambut hitam sebahunya diselipkan sebuah bando berwarna merah muda yang membuatnya terlihat manis, mungkin bisa dibilang gadis seperti dia yang merupakan tipe kesukaan Midorima.

Midorima terpaku selama beberapa saat sambil tetap menggenggam lucky itemnya hari ini, boneka robot kucing. Shiromiya kelihatan malu-malu sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Ah, itu... Aku bukannya meminta Midorima-kun untuk menjadi pacarku, aku hanya ingin bisa lebih dekat denganmu... Menjadi temanmu..." Dia menyentuh bando merah muda miliknya "Ini lucky itemku hari ini, Oha asa bilang aku harus menyatakan perasaanku dengan bando berwarna cerah"

"Kau juga menonton Oha asa setiap pagi?" Midorima langsung tertarik begitu kata 'lucky item' dan 'Oha asa' disebut. Selama ini dia belum pernah bertemu orang yang juga menyukai ramalan seperti dirinya.

"Aku tertarik karena Midorima-kun kelihatannya terobsesi sekali dengan lucky item... Tapi sekarang aku juga jadi suka sekali pada lucky item dan Oha asa" kata Shiromiya tersenyum lembut. "Midorima-kun... Soal pernyataanku tadi..."

"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya menjadi temanku, mungkin aku akan memikirkannya" Midorima memalingkan mukanya, kelihatan agak tersipu, membuat Shiromiya tertawa kecil.

"Midorima-kun-"

"Shin-chan ~! Ternyata kau disini toh!" Takao tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung menggandeng lengan Midorima. Dia lalu menengok ke arah Shiromiya yang agak kaget dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"T-Takao-kun..."

"Wah, aku mengganggu ya? Saki-chan sedang apa dengan Shin-chan ?" tanya Takao sambil tersenyum manis... Meski sebenarnya Takao dari tadi memerhatikan mereka dari belakang, bersembunyi di balik pohon dan mendengarkan seluruh isi pembicaraan mereka. Dia sudah mengikuti mereka bahkan sejak Shiromiya meminta Midorima untuk berbicara berdua saja di taman belakang sekolah.

"Bukan apa-apa kok" jawab Midorima ketus sambil melepaskan lengannya yang digandeng Takao.

"Masa sih~? Oh,ya, tadi Ootsubo-senpai menyuruhku memanggilmu! Ayo cepat Shin-chan !" Takao mendorong punggung Midorima.

"Iya, iya" Midorima berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah itu sebelum berhenti sejenak dan berbalik.

"Sampai nanti, Shiromiya-san"

"Kau baru saja menyatakan cinta ke Shin-chan kan?"

Pertanyaan mendadak dari Takao itu langsung membuat muka Shiromiya memerah malu.

"Haha~ Benar ya?"

Takao tertawa kecil dan menpepuk pundak Shiromiya.

"Tenang saja! Soal Shin-chan aku yang paling tahu! Kalau kau butuh bantuan aku pasti akan membantumu kapan saja!"

Dan Ia pun meninggalkan Shiromiya (yang membungkukkan badannya sambil berkata "Terima kasih!")

'_...Tapi bohong. Memangnya siapa yang mau menyerahkan Shin-chan kepada orang sepertimu!'_

'_Sebentar lagi juga Shin-chan akan bosan padamu!'_

.

"Hei, akhir-akhir ini Midorima sering mengobrol dengan Shiromiya ya"

"Kelihatannya Shiromiya memang sejak dulu suka padanya"

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku juga mengincar Shiromiya..."

Takao berada di tengah-tengah teman-temannya yang sedang menggosipkan hal tersebut. Mereka duduk berkumpul di satu meja di satu sisi ruang kelas, sedangkan Midorima dan Shiromiya yang sedang digosipkan asyik mengobrol di sisi kelas yang lain.

"Shin-chan -"

Ia akhirnya membuka mulut setelah sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar.

"-Tidak akan pernah berpacaran dengan Saki-chan"

"Eh, kenapa?"

Takao terdiam sesaat, membuat yang lain penasaran apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Karena... Shin-chan cuma suka pada lucky itemnya~"

Tawa berhamburan di seisi kelas. Takao hanya tersenyum polos sebelum memandang ke arah Midorima. Dia tampak senang sekali saat bersama Shiromiya, dan tersenyum lebih banyak dibanding saat bersama Takao.

'_Hanya sebentar..'kan? Shinchan?'_

'_Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah berpacaran dengannya, karena..'_

.

"Takao-kun, ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku!" kata Shiromiya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal kepada Takao.

"Eh? Terima kasih? Memang aku melakukan apa ya?"

"Kemarin Takao-kun sudah memberitahuku banyak informasi tentang Midorima-kun. Aku jadi bisa lebih mengerti tentangnya, makanya.."

"Oh, itu..." Takao mengalihkan pandangannya.

'_Haha, padahal sebagian besarnya bohong'_

'_Gadis bodoh'_

"Ini bekal buatan Saki-chan sendiri? Pasti enak~ Terima kasih!"

Shiromiya tersenyum malu sambil mengusap bandonya yang berwarna putih. Takao memandanginya dengan mata dingin.

"Eh~ ngomong-ngomong Saki-chan ganti bando ya? Biasanya kau selalu memakai bando warna pink 'kan?"

"Ini.. Sebenarnya Midorima-kun yang memberikannya padaku. Ia bilang putih merupakan warna keberuntungan untuk Virgo" Shiromiya tersipu sambil membayangkan kembali bagaimana ekspresi Midorima saat memberikannya kemarin.

'…_. Jangan bercanda…'_

"Ehh? Lalu, lalu?"

"Di..dia bilang aku terlihat lebih menarik dengan bando warna putih ini.." Muka Shiromiya makin memerah.

"Hee.. Begitu ya.."

'_Shin-chan ..memberinya bando itu?'_

'_Ia bahkan tidak pernah memberiku apapun..'_

"Mmm, karena itu, aku akan berusaha agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Midorima-kun lagi! Mohon bantuanmu ya, Takao-kun"

"Haha.." Takao tertawa.

Tawa palsu.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Shiromiya membungkuk dan lalu pergi meninggalkan Takao untuk makan siang bersama teman perempuannya di atap sekolah. Takao melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Saat ini tinggal ia seorang diri di dalam kelas tersebut.

Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi Takao berubah menjadi tanpa emosi.

Saat Shiromiya keluar dari ruang kelas, Takao langsung membuang kotak bekal darinya melalui jendela.

'_Menyebalkan sekali, kau pikir aku mau makan __sampah __ buatanmu hah?'_

'_Kau senang karena mendapat hadiah dari Shin-chan ? Jangan bercanda!'_

'_Apa katanya? Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Midorima-kun? Hah, dasar parasit!'_

'_Benar-benar menyebalkan, kau pikir dirimu siapa?'_

'_Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan'_

'_Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan'_

'_Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan'_

'_Menyebalkan'_

'_Bagaimana enaknya menyingkirkan gadis sampah itu ya...'_

Kotak bekal itu jatuh ke bawah, dalam beberapa detik menyentuh tanah, dan isinya lalu hancur berantakan.

_Hancur berantakan._

.

"Shin-chan ~ Ayo kita pulang~!"

"Kau duluan saja, aku harus ikut meeting strategi untuk pertandingan berikutnya"

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu! Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Takao memandang mata Midorima dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Midorima menghela napas, tanda menyerah.

"Terserahlah"

"Yay~Terima kasih Shin-chan ~!" ujar Takao yang kegirangan. "Aku tunggu di gerbang sekolah! Kuambilkan tasmu dari ruang loker juga!"

"Huh, kenapa kau semangat sekali sih"

"Hehe~"

Takao memasuki ruang loker yang kosong. Matanya langsung tertuju kepada tas Midorima yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Meeting strategi biasanya makan waktu sampai setengah jam.

Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung membuka dan menjelajah isi tas yang bukan miliknya itu, mencari sesuatu.

"Ketemu"

Benda yang Takao genggam adalah HP Midorima. Ia memperhatikan sebentar wallpaper HP hijau itu, yang adalah gambar pohon bambu dengan hiasan kertas-kertas permohonan 'Tanabata', lalu mulai menelusuri isinya.

Banyak e-mail dari Shiromiya, banyak e-mail yang dikirim untuk Shiromiya, Shiromiya, dan Shiromiya.

Takao mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca e-mail terakhir Shiromiya kepada Shin-chan 'nya'.

'_Besok jam delapan di depan Fortune park ya!_'

"He~kok aku tidak diberitahu ya~" gumam Takao sambil menyeringai dan mengetik sesuatu di HP Midorima.

'_Ada yang ingin kubicarakan berdua saja denganmu, bisa kita bertemu malam ini?'_

Takao tersenyum puas melihat e-mail balasan dari Shiromiya.

'_Ya, dimana ?'_

.

"Kenapa Midorima-kun belum datang juga ya? Padahal dia yang memintaku bertemu..."

Shiromiya tetap menunggu meskipun badannya menggigil kedinginan. Sudah dua jam dia menunggu di atap gedung itu ditemani angin malam yang dingin. Dia percaya kalau Midorima yang memanggilnya malam ini ke atap apartemen 26 lantai tersebut dan akan terus menunggu di situ sampai Midorima muncul. Berulang kali dia mengecek HP putih miliknya dan membuka e-mail yang dikirim Midorima padanya untuk memastikan dia tidak salah tempat dan waktu. Sejak tadi ia berusaha menelepon Midorima, tapi selalu terhubung ke mailbox.

Saat dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan suara pintu terbuka, dia menengok ke arah sumber suara dengan penuh harapan.

'Pasti itu Midorima-kun!' pikirnya...

...Tapi yang muncul bukan Midorima,

... Melainkan Takao.

"Eh... Takao-kun...?"

"Saki-chan... Maaf aku terlambat..." ujar Takao tanpa emosi sama sekali, beda dengan dia yang biasanya selalu bernada ceria di saat seperti apapun, yang membuat Shiromiya agak terkejut selain kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa... Takao-kun yang datang...? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Midorima-kun...?"

Takao tidak menjawab dan masih memasang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Shiromiya mundur beberapa langkah saat Takao mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

_Firasatnya tidak enak soal ini._

"Kenapa Saki-chan ketakutan~? Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal yang penting, sebelum kencan pertamamu... Dengan Shin-chan ..."

Takao terus memojokkan Shiromiya sampai kakinya menabrak pagar besi pendek untuk pembatas agar tidak ada yang jatuh dari atap gedung apartemen tersebut.

"Takao...kun?"

"Terima kasih sudah berteman dengan Shin-chan selama seminggu ini..."

"Dimana Midorima-kun? Ia memanggilku kesini dan—"

"Rupanya kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya~" Takao mengeluarkan HP Midorima dari saku celananya.

Shiromiya terpaku.

"Ahaha hahaha hahahaha-" Tawa Takao menggema.

Firasat Shiromiya kembali mengingatkan

_Dia berada dalam bahaya_

Kakinya gemetar, tubuhnya menggigil.

Ia harus lari.

Shiromiya berusaha melewati Takao dan kabur, tapi Takao bisa dengan mudah menangkapnya dan melempar serta menguncinya berkat Hawk eye-nya. Dia kembali terpojok di antara pagar besi dan Takao.

"... Tapi, sepertinya kau sudah keterlaluan sampai melewati batas hanya karena aku baik padamu..."

"Takao-kun? Ini..ini cuma bercanda..kan?" muka Shiromiya semakin pucat.

'Bukan, ini bukan Takao-kun! Takao-kun..adalah orang yang baik! Ia selalu tersenyum dan membantuku!' Ia menolak untuk mempercayai apa yang ada didepannya. Muka dingin Takao.

"Sayang sekali, kalau saja kau tidak suka pada Shin-chan , kita pasti dapat berteman baik~" Takao menyeringai, yang langsung membuat jantung Shiromiya hampir berhenti berdetak saking takutnya.

Takao mengelus rambut Shiromiya, sebelum menarik rambutnya secara kasar, yang membuat Shiromiya menjerit kaget.

"Takao-kun! Kumohon, hentikan!" Shiromiya mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Dari Shin-chan ,eh?"

"Takao-kun! Tolong.. maafkan aku! Aku tidak akan.. Aku tidak akan mendekati Midorima-kun lagi..karena itu-!"

Takao sempat terdiam mendengar pernyataan Shiromiya tersebut, sebelum menunjukkan senyumnya yang biasa. Takao lalu memegang bahu Shiromiya yang masih belum berhenti bergetar dan memandangnya menghembuskan napas lega, seperti sudah lolos dari maut.

"Benar-benar sayang sekali ya" senyum tulus Takao seketika berubah menjadi seringai jahat. Dengan sedikit dorongan ia meruntuhkan keseimbangan Shiromiya dalam sekejap mata.

Tubuh gadis lemah itu terdorong, melewati pagar besi yang tingginya hanya sepinggangnya, dan terjatuh dari puncak gedung 26 lantai tersebut.

"Selamat tinggal, Saki-chan~"

.

Lima menit sebelum jam 8 pagi, Midorima sudah sampai di pintu gerbang Fortune park, taman bermain yang letaknya dekat dengan SMA Shuutoku. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka tempat seperti ini, namun ia tanpa sengaja mendapat dua tiket gratis taman hiburan tersebut dari ayahnya, dan Shiromiya lah yang pertama kali muncul di benaknya untuk diajak pergi bersama.

Ia memandang jamnya sekali lagi, jam 8 lewat lima belas menit. 'Tidak biasanya dia terlambat..biasanya ia selalu datang tepat waktu..' pikirnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia ingin menelepon Shiromiya, tapi handphonenya hilang kemarin. Ia pun bertekad menunggu sampai..

"Shin-chan nn~!"

Takao muncul dengan baju kasualnya, dan senyum polosnya yang mengembang.

"Takao?" Midorima sedikit kaget. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Beginii~ Saki-chan tiba-tiba meneleponku tadi malam, ia mendadak tidak bisa datang dan tidak bisa menghubungimu~ makanya ia lalu memintaku untuk menggantikannya kencan dengan Shin-chan !"

" Ini bukan kencan, Takao" Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi. Terlihat sedikit sinar kekecewaan dimatanya, dan Takao dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

" Shin-chan , Shin-chan ! Aku ingin naik itu~!" Takao mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menunjuk roller coaster besar yang kelihatan bahkan dari luar taman bermain. Ia lalu menarik tangan Midorima sebelum yang ditarik sempat menjawab. "Ayo masuk~!"

.

"Ahh, puasnyaa!" Takao meregangkan badannya dengan ceria. " Selanjutnya naik yang itu ya!"

"Tunggu dulu.. Ayo kita istirahat sebentar.." Midorima tampak agak lelah, maklum, ia dan Takao baru saja menaiki wahana ekstrim berturut-turut.

"Baiklah"

Mereka lalu duduk di kursi yang ada didekat mereka. Sunyi, Takao memandang area sekitar mereka dengan tatapan kosong, sementara Midorima tampak sedang mengendalikan detak jantungnya akibat adrenalin berlebih.

"Hei, Shin-chan "

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak akan berpacaran dengan Saki-chan 'kan?"

Midorima mengernyitkan dahinya.

" Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Aku tahu" Takao tersenyum sambil menengok kearah Midorima. "Aku tahu semuanya tentang Shin-chan "

" Kau tidak tahu apapun, Takao"

'_Masa?__'_

'_T__entu saja aku tahu..semuanya..'_

'_K__aulah yang tidak tahu..Shin-chan ..'_

" Lupakan tentang saki-chan"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena Saki-chan sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi. Ia mengatakannya padaku di telepon semalam, ia hanya mempermainkanmu"

" Kau bohon-?"

" Aku tidak bohong" Takao kembali tersenyum. "Dia tidak benar-benar menyukaimu"

"..."

"_Takao-kun! Tolong.. maafkan aku! Aku tidak akan.. __Aku tidak akan __mendekati Midorima-kun lagi..karena itu-!"_

'_Hanya diancam -sedikit- saja, dia langsung mendepak Shin-chan dengan mudahnya'_

' _Benar-benar payah'_

"Karena itu lupakan dia, Shin-chan ~"

Suasana kembali menjadi sepi, Midorima tampak kaget, tapi tetap berusaha menutupi rasa shocknya. Dia menerawang lurus kedepan, orang-orang lalu lalang didepan mereka. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan Takao memeluk lehernya.

"..Tapi tenang saja..Shin-chan , kau masih punya aku..aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu.."

Takao mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Shin-chan, aku akan selalu bersamamu"

Midorima merasakan kehangatan badan Takao disekujur tubuhnya. Ia menutup matanya.

"Terima kasih, Takao"

Midorima membuka matanya kembali, dan melepaskan pelukan Takao.

"Aku baik-baik saja jadi..apa kau mau minum sesuatu?" Midorima berkata sambil sedikit tersipu, ia kembali pada ke tsundereannya.

"Aku mau jus jeruk~!" Takao tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tangannya.

'_Shin-chan imut sekali sih~'_

"Kalau begitu aku pergi beli minum dulu, kau tunggu disini"

"Ah, tapi aku mau beli boneka Mei-chan yang cuma dijual disini dulu~! Bagaimana kalau aku menunggumu didepan toko souvenir saja? Ya? Aku ingin sekali boneka Mei-chan yang terkenal itu~"

"Terserahlah" Midorima beranjak pergi.

Takao lalu juga beranjak pergi sambil bersenandung, langkahnya terlihat melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Ia melewati sebuah stall yang memasang banyak televisi dengan berbagai macam acara di tempat orang biasanya duduk-duduk untuk isrtirahat.

'Breaking news siang ini. Seorang murid SMA ditemukan meninggal seketika setelah terjatuh dari atap gedung apartemen 26 lantai. Diduga hal ini merupakan kasus bunuh diri, berhubung ditemukan sebuah bukti pesan di telepon genggamnya yang ia tinggalkan di atap gedung tersebut. Korban diidentifikasi bernama Shiromiya Saki, 16 tahun dan merupakan murid SMA Shuutoku. Motifnya untuk bunuh diri masih belum jelas, karena pesan di telepon genggamnya tidak dapat dimengerti. Para penyelidik dan psikolog mengatakan bahwa ia mungkin terkena depresi, dan sekarang sedang diadakan penyelidikan lebih lanjut...'

Takao berhenti untuk melihat berita itu disalah satu TV.

Ia tersenyum puas, wajahnya menjadi gelap. Bahkan sekarang ia sedikit tertawa. Toh tidak ada orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau mencoba mengambil apa yang menjadi milik orang lain"

Ia lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke arah toko sambil melanjutkan senandungnya.

.

"Ini minumanmu, Takao"

"Yayy, terima kasih Shin-chan !"

"Hmm?"

"Eh? Apa, ada apa Shin-chan ? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu sesenang ini"

"Itu karena aku bisa pergi kencan dengan Shin-chan ~!" Takao memeluk lengan Midorima.

"Kencan? Jangan mengatakan hal yang a—" muka Midorima memerah

"Hei Shin-chan " Takao melihat keatas, memandang langsung kearah Midorima dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

"Kau juga, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku 'kan?"

"Hah?"

"Ehehe… Ayo kita naik wahana yang lain~" Dia lalu menarik Midorima kearah wahana yang ingin dinaikinya, Midorima cuma menaikkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

'_Benar..kita akan selalu bersama..selamanya..'_

'_A__ku akan selalu melindungimu, Shin-chan ..'_

'_A__ku akan menyingkirkan..__ S__emua orang yang mengusikmu'_

Dan senyum Takao pun semakin lebar.

#prayforShiromiya…

**Shiro :"…."**

**Mido :"…"**

**Author :"…"**

**Shiro :*nangis darah*"... Aku OC paling apes…"**

**Mido :"ADRGFDGSPKFDVNJFINBMK AUTHOR SEDENG BALIKIN TAKAO GUWE YANG DULUUUU!"**

**Author :"FHUALIGDBNSJSKDFROHBJP INI APAAN YANG BARU AJA GUWE BIKINNNNNNN!"**

**Takao : *senyum polos*"Jadi, pesan moral disini adalah~ JADI CEWEK JANGAN KEGATELAN YA TAHU DIRI DONG SHIN-CHAN PUNYAKU"**

**All :*merinding*"I…Iya…"**

Omake~

"Takao, sejak kapan kau punya bando itu? Seingatku aku belum pernah melihatmu memakai bando warna merah sebelumnya"

"Ini masih baru kok~ kupakai khusus untuk kencan dengan Shin-chan !"

"Hmm… Rasanya-"

"Bando ini mirip dengan bando yang kau berikan ke Saki-chan 'kan?"

"…Ya, memang mirip, hanya berbeda warna"

"Saki-chan cocok memakai bando warna putih ya… Tapi, Shin-chan …"

Takao menatap Midorima lekat-lekat.

"Apa aku kelihatan lebih menarik kalau memakai bando berwarna merah ini?"

'_Tolong katakan kalau aku menarik'_

'_Tolong katakan kalau aku juga cocok memakai bando ini'_

'_Kalau tidak untuk apa aku susah-susah mengambil bando ini dari dia'_

'_Kalau dia pantas kenapa aku tidak?'_

'_Makanya… Kumohon…'_

"Lumayan"

"Benarkah? Hehe~"

"Tapi, kenapa warna merah? Kupikir warna kesukaanmu oranye"

"Eh? Aku juga suka merah kok~ Hei hei, Shin-chan , setelah ini aku mau naik bianglala~"

Takao menarik Midorik ke wahana yang ingin dinaikinya selanjutnya.

'_Shin-chan , sebenarnya…'_

'_Bando ini berwarna putih'_

'_Saat aku dan Saki-chan berada di atap, bando ini masih putih'_

'_Saat Saki-chan jatuh juga masih putih'_

'_Tapi saat mau kuambil dari Saki-chan, tahu-tahu sudah jadi merah begini~'_

'_Hmm~ Kenapa ya~?'_


End file.
